Online games such as online skill games, simulation games, wagering games and the like have become more and more popular over the years. Online games are typically server based games that are provided to online gaming clients over a network such as a wireless network or mobile phone network. Generally, the popularity of a game depends on the likelihood (or perceived likelihood) of winning the game and the intrinsic entertainment value of the game relative to other available gaming options. Players are likely to be attracted to the most entertaining and exciting games.